Entre la espada y el revolver
by MegurineChikane
Summary: En un mundo alterno Luka es arrestada por infligir la ley. Pero la cárcel de aquel país es muy diferente a lo que pensó...


******Hola! Gracias por recibirme y me alegro un montón que les haya gustado mi otra historia… Espero esta también sea de su agrado…**

**Disclaimer: Si me perteneciera Vocaloid, o alguna de sus canciones (en este caso Taiyo to Tsuki no Rondo) no tendría que trabajar tanto y me la pasar viendo anime o leyendo… así que obvio no me pertenece! **

**Entre la espada y el revolver**

Corría sin parar, no podía dejarse atrapar, las de su "especie" no podían ser descubiertas y mucho menos atrapadas. Corría en medio de las calles un tanto desordenadas, había personas por todos lados, vendedores ambulantes en el suelo y en casetas, compradores, turistas.

Ella seguía corriendo, pasó sobre una chica de cabellos negros agachada observando unas artesanías en el suelo. Tropezó con una joven peliroja. Hizo caer a un joven de cabellos morados que al parecer negociaba una esclava.

Las calles de aquella ciudad ese día parecían estar más llenas que de costumbre. Llegó a un callejón, saltó una reja y decidió descansar y tomar algo de aire, se sentía segura o por lo menos por un momento, ya que había logrado perderse de la vista de los temidos Keisatsu*, los guardias del emperador.

Mientras tomaba aire sintió una mano en el hombro, al voltear sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. – Megurine Luka, está bajo arresto por ejercer relaciones no permitidas con otra mujer.

Y hasta allí llegó su vida. No había nada peor que ser arrestado ya que rara vez se era declarado inocente del cargo que se le acusaba, fue llevada al Keimusho*, el lugar donde todos los criminales eran encarcelados y enjuiciados. Luego de pasar unos días en aquel lugar fue llevada a juicio. El honorable juez Kagamine había sido el designado para este caso, tenía que escuchar a los testigos, a la acusada y dictaminar un veredicto.

– Trece de ichigatsu* del año mil doscientos quince del cuarto sol, la acusada Megurine Luka ha sido encontrada ejerciendo relaciones no permitidas con una persona de su mismo sexo. ¿Cómo se declara la acusada?

Luka sudó frío, no sabía que responder. Si bien a ella le gustaban las mujeres y no se sentía mal por ello, la pena por eso era muy alta. Solo había dos opciones posibles la horca o en el mejor de los casos ser condenada a ser una Sento*. Esto implicaba ser una gladiadora que lucha a muerte contra otras para el disfrute del gobernador y la población. Reuniéndose de todo el valor que pudo respondió. – Culpable.

Al decir esas palabras pudo escuchar claramente a una mujer gritar, volteo encontrándose con su madre que ahora lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su padre, mientras este le dirigía una mirada de decepción y desaprobación total. Ella agachó la cabeza, pero no por haberlos decepcionados, sino por no sentir su apoyo.

– En ese caso es condenada a ser una Sento.

En ese instante dos grandes Keisatsu la tomaron y llevaron por un largo pasillo hacía la salida, donde fue introducida en la parte trasera de un carruaje el cual estaba ya ocupado por unas cuantas chicas más. Todas tenían una mirada desolada que lo decía todo. La verdad es que no valía la pena tratar de entablar amistad con alguna de ellas, al final se tendrían que enfrentar a muerte unas con otras.

Las chicas allí en su mayoría parecían de clase baja y había una que otra indigente. Los hombres y mujeres que eran condenados a ser Sento por lo general eran ladrones, violadores, o cualquiera que infringiera la ley de aquel desdichado país. En su caso ser lesbiana también era sinónimo de crimen. ¿Y qué la salvo de la horca? El hecho de admitir su trasgresión, habían demasiados testigos y negarlo solo le implicaría ir directo a la horca.

Estuvo allí a la intemperie soportando el fuerte sol mientras el carruaje se llenaba de las condenadas a ser una Sento. No muy lejos vio otros tres carruajes, uno rojo y dos negro, dos ocupados por hombres y otro por chicas. No era secreto para nadie que significaba estar dentro de alguno de estos. En los carruajes negros se transportaba a los criminales condenados a muerte, y en los rojos a ser Sento, había cuatro porque los hombres eran separados de las mujeres. Estos carruajes permanecía enfrente de la Keimusho para exponer a los infractores de la ley hasta llegada la noche y acabado todos los juicios.

Después de un día entero sin recibir agua o alimento alguno el carruaje empezó a moverse, por acción de dos caballos. Luka pensaba en cómo había terminado así, ella era una chica perteneciente a la aristocracia de la ciudad Crypton, capital del reino Yamaha. A sus veinte años adelantaba los estudios de medicina y muy pronto se graduaría. Suspiró al pensar que si no le hubiese hecho caso a Meiko cuando dijo que no habría problema por divertirse un rato en una de las aulas nada de esto hubiese pasado. Que a toda estas ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿La atraparían también?

Después de un trayecto de una hora y media llegaron a su nuevo "hogar". Este consistía en una gran construcción circular dividida en dos, ella asumió que de hombres y mujeres. Alrededor se encontraba una reja muy alta. Entraron y fue llevada a una especie de celda. Este era un espacio pintado de blanco con tan solo un camarote y un "baño". Se alegró mucho notar que no tenía una reja, sino cuatro paredes y una puerta, al menos tendría privacidad. Además no estaba cerrada todo el tiempo. Según parecía no tenía compañera. Y bueno que puede esperarse en aquel sitio donde cada semana morían muchas personas.

Se acostó inmediatamente, la verdad se encontraba muy cansada. Pero no habían pasado más diez minutos cuando sintió que alguien la tiraba de su nada cómoda cama.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para dormir? – Le gritó quien parecía ser una de las guardias, o eso le indicaba su traje, el cual era una versión femenina de los usados por los Keisatsu. – Levántate, hoy iniciará tu entrenamiento. – Esto la desconcertó un poco "¿entrenamiento?".

Ella se levantó y fue hacia un patio donde se encontraban muchas chicas, algunas con cicatrices y otras con algunas partes de su cuerpo mutiladas. A Luka se le revolvió el estómago de pensar en su futuro, si es que pasaba de dos días.

– Buenas noches niñas. – Dijo una chica de cabellos rojos con un extraño mechón sobresaliéndole. – Se preguntará que hacen aquí a esta hora, ¿no? Muy fácil, deben de saber las reglas básicas de este juego, aunque algunas hayan asistido a algún Ibento* alguna vez u otras ya hayan luchado y sobrevivido todas deben saber las reglas. Las chicas que parecían ser más antiguas hicieron una mueca de fastidio, al parecer se hacía esto cada que habían chicas nuevas. La chica continuó.

– Regla número uno: La primera noche será pasada a la intemperie. – Inmediatamente se escuchó un murmullo. – Cállense. Regla número dos: Una chica que haya sobrevivido entrenará a una nueva para instruirla en la lucha, este entrenamiento solo durara un día, así que aprovéchenlo. Regla número tres, cada fin de semana habrá un espectáculo llamado Ibento, más propiamente el último día de la semana y el primer fin de semana de estar aquí lucharan. – Se escuchó inmediatamente otro murmullo. – ¿Quieren morir antes de tiempo? – Dijo algo molesta aquella chica. Todas callaron. – Regla número cuatro: Saldrán a la zona de lucha y tomaran el arma que más les convenga o este a su alcance, tengan en cuenta que no podrán cambiarla. Regla número cinco: Su contrincante será elegido al azar. Regla número seis: Tendrán luchas por turnos. Es decir no lucharan cada semana y Regla número siete: si al llegar a sobrevivir más de un año serán eximidas de su crimen.

Esto último sorprendió mucho a Luka, sin embargo una voz a su lado la desilusionó inmediatamente. – He escuchado que solo tres personas lo han logrado, dos hombres y una chica.

Así pasó la primera noche, en medio de la nada, vio como las más antiguas regresaban a sus celdas. Las luchas de los y las Sento era uno de los espectáculos más esperado por los pobladores de la ciudad. Era sumamente sangriento y sádico, ella nunca quiso asistir y ahora era parte de este.

Según escuchó de otras chicas los prisioneros eran "acumulados" en el Keimusho, una vez a la semana todos eran enjuiciados. Los que aceptaban ser culpables se convertían en Sentos, esto era hecho siempre tres días antes del evento, de esta manera la primera noche la pasaban a la intemperie, la segunda entrenando y la tercera luchando. Por otro lado era muy normal que las celdas permanecieran vacías, por semana se daban unos veinte enfrentamientos en promedio.

No supo en que momento quedo dormida, solo sintió una gran cantidad de agua sobre ella. Despertó al sentirse que se ahogaba. Tosió un poco.

– ¿Cómo amaneció la princesa? – Le preguntó con ironía una de las chicas. Luka no respondió nada, pensó que era mejor no decir nada. Aquella chica rubia le tendió una toalla. – Vaya veo que eres muda. Yo soy Lily. Por hoy y solo por hoy te entrenaré. ¿De acuerdo? – Luka solo asintió mientras se secaba. No sabía realmente que decir.

Primero fueron a una especie de cafetería y desayunaron. Luego el entrenamiento inició con una clase muy particular. Que vestimenta llevar. – ¿No deberías estar diciéndome cómo luchar? – Preguntó la pelirosa muy desconcertada.

Lily se rio de ella. – Nunca has asistido a un Ibento, ¿verdad? – Luka solo negó con la cabeza. – Bueno siempre se pelea con elegantes y bellos vestidos, porque a pesar de todo, esto es solo un espectáculo. – Esto sorprendió mucho a Luka. – Y todo es importante, el vestido, la técnica de lucha, lo que dure. En caso de que ganes no es siempre suficiente, si el público no queda satisfecho con la función tendrás que luchar nuevamente.

– Comprendo. – Fue lo único que dijo Luka.

Lily continuó indicándole como era la función previa. Tenían unas dos horas antes de que iniciara todo para escoger un vestido, cambiarse, arreglarse y estar listas. Ya que, una vez sonara la alarma tendrían que salir al campo de batalla.

– Bueno una vez fuera inicia el sorteo. En este se define quien pelea con quien, es posible que te toque pelear dos fines de semanas seguidos así como un mes sin pisar la arena. Puede tocarte con cualquiera.

– Ya veo. – Las respuestas de Luka siempre eran cortas.

– Una vez definido el sorteo inician las luchas. Estas pueden ser uno a uno, en equipos, o todas contra todas hasta que solo quede una, esto también es definido por sorteo. – Luka cada minuto se sorprendía más.

– ¿A qué se refería aquella chica anoche con la regla cuatro?

– ¿Miki? Ella es la que lidera la cárcel. Bueno cuando sales a la arena hay todo tipo de armas por doquier, puedes escoger una y solo una, además, no puedes cambiarla.

– Ya veo.

Salieron de allí. La verdad Luka no tendría problemas con escoger un lindo vestido o arreglarse. Ese era su día a día antes de acabar allí.

Lily la dirigió a una especie de estadio con gradas solo a un lado. – Este es el coliseo. Aquí serán las luchas siempre. – La pelirosa se sorprendió por la arquitectura del lugar. Era amplio e imponente. Consistía en un gran espacio, con una arena gruesa y amarilla, suponía que arena porque limpiar el piso de sangre ha de ser muy tedioso. A lo lejos divisaba una especie de compartimientos de madera. – Esos son para hacer laberintos y modificar el área, con el propósito de hacer en algunos casos más interesante la función. – A un lado podía ver una puerta por donde habían salido, la cual llevaba a los vestuarios. Por otro lado otras dos puertas. – Allí es donde están las armas. Obviamente están bajo llave no quieren un botín. Y la otra es la entrada de los hombres.

– ¿Entonces con que entrenamos?

– Con esto. – Lily le indicó una serie de réplicas de armas de madera. Había de todo. Espadas, navajas, pistolas, arcos, etc. Lily se agachó a recoger una espada de estilo samurái. – Debes escoger muy bien tu arma. Además sirve conocer al "enemigo", ya que después de un tiempo siempre se tiende a usar la misma arma y técnica. Como te dije son regadas por todo el lugar, a veces quieres una espada pero cerca tienes un arco y flecha. Hay quienes aprovechan esto para acabar muy rápidamente la lucha, aunque esto no siempre es bueno.

– ¿Y no es más fácil una pistola?

– Pues no siempre es buena opción, por un lado la lucha acabaría muy rápido y por otro, solo tienes una bala. No es muy conveniente la verdad.

– Comprendo… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

– De verdad no quieres eso. No te hagas amiga de nadie. No socialices, solo lo mínimamente necesario. No confíes en nadie. Yo solo fui designada para entrenarte. No creas que soy tu amiga por enseñarte esto.

– De acuerdo. – Fueron sus únicas palabras. Luka tomó en sus manos una larga y liviana espada, era muy sofisticada y tenía una serie de tallados muy finos. – ¿Es cierto eso del año?

– Sí, pero muy pocos lo han logrado.

– ¿Trampa? – Ante la mirada de confusión de su compañera aclaró. – Ya sabes, mueven las fichas para que te toque alguien difícil o para que tengas que luchar muy seguido o algo.

– No. Todo es justo aquí aunque no lo creas. O sería más apropiado decir que todo es regido por el azar.

– Bueno, ¿y ahora me enseñarás a pelear?

Ante la consulta la rubia comenzó a reírse – ¿Qué te hace creer que en un día aprenderás a pelear? Puedo enseñarte claro, pero el arte de la lucha es algo que se aprende y consolida con los años. No de un día a otro. – Luka pareció decepcionada, por lo que Lily agregó. – Mira no sé qué hiciste, pero es mejor que vayas asumiendo tú destino. Igual todos moriremos.

Luka no dijo nada ante esas palabras. Igual no podía refutarlas. Continuaron con el "entrenamiento". Lily le mostró cada arma y para que servía, además, de indicarle como usarlas.

Así pasó el día. Llegando la noche, donde al fin Luka pudo dormir en una cama. Cerró sus ojos y al despertar al día siguiente sintió como si solo hubiese parpadeado, se sentía muy cansada, aun así se levantó y baño rápidamente, ese día sería el Ibento.

Agradecía que al menos cada celda tuviera un baño, esto le extraño. La verdad aquella cárcel no era tan incómoda, "quizás no quieren que nos veamos mal, además ya es suficiente sufrimiento participar en los Ibentos" pensó. Salió directo a la especie de camerino y buscó rápidamente un atuendo apropiado. Encontró uno que le gustó mucho, un sencillo vestido blanco con tirantes. Luego se maquillo y salió a la arena cuando sonó una alarma.

Una vez todas las chicas nuevas y antiguas estuvieron fuera un chico de ojos y cabellos azul intenso salió a hablar, resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el gobernador de la ciudad Kaito Shion. Ella recordaba haber estado en más de un banquete precedido por este. Además, de que su familia lo invitaba con cierta regularidad a cenas privadas, aunque que ella recuerde solo acepto una, por suerte, más que cenas parecía una subasta donde ella era el premio.

– Buenos días ciudadanos, hoy tendremos el Ibento número setecientos trece. – Luego de estas palabras se acercó a una caja y sacó un papel. – Hoy la técnica de lucha será. – Metió su mano y buscaba algo, sacó un palpel y grito. – Por equipos. – Hubo una gran ovación en el público. Luego dijo una serie de nombres de chicas antiguas, que casualmente completaban el número de nuevas. Para dar un total de dieciocho chicas en la arena. – Bueno la competencia será nuevas versus antiguas y ganará el grupo que quede con al menos cinco miembros.

Las chicas que no fueron seleccionadas fueron llevadas a otra área del mismo estadio, pero lejos del público. Ellas fueron acomodadas estratégicamente. La misma chica que las recibió grito de repente. – Inicio.

Todas corrieron a diferentes partes del campo tomando un arma, Luka se hizo de una espada, que al analizarla más de cerca fue la que había tomado el día anterior. "Esto será difícil" Pensaba la pelirosa.

La lucha dio comenzó. Luka se quedó en su sitio, no daba para atacar mientras veía como una pequeña chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules mataba a otra introduciendo su espada desde la cintura al hombro. Esto le sorprendió. – ¿Que tienes miedo? – Le preguntó aquella joven con arrogancia y una sonrisa macabra. – Si quieres puedo ayudarte, acabaré rápido contigo si no pones resistencia.

Ante sus palabras Luka se enojó y empuño con firmeza su espada, lanzándose contra aquella rubia iniciando así una danza. Las estocadas iban y venían, aunque sería más apropiado decir que iban y venían de aquella chica ya que Luka solo esperaba y se defendía. No es que no hubiese tenido oportunidad de atacar, simplemente temía, nunca había matado y no quería hacerlo.

– ¿Tienes miedo rosadita? – Esa chica se reía de ella, solo se divertía a costa suya esperando el momento para atacar, cual gato con su presa.

Luka esquivaba como podía cada ataque, pero terminó chocándose contra la pared. Escuchó que el público gritaba un nombre, "Rin mata a la rosada" le pareció escuchar que decían. Al parecer la chica tenía a sus fans.

Cómo pudo lanzó un ataque con todas sus fuerzas contra la chica. No sirvió de mucho pero al menos lo había intentado. La chica se enojó ante su acto por lo que atacó con mayor fuerza. Luka atacó con todo lo que pudo pero al correr contra Rin cayó al suelo.

Pensó en toda su vida, toda había sido una mentira. Fingía ser lo que no era y eso la tenía cansada, cansada de hacer lo que quería a escondidas. Pero al parecer aquí de alguna forma tendría liberta, a nadie le importaba ella y a ella no le importaba nadie. Podía ser por una vez en su vida ella misma. Por lo que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad a pesar de las circunstancias que la rodeaban.

Se levantó a tiempo, evitando que la espada de Rin le diera directo en su cuello. Volvió a atacar, se dio cuenta que aquella chica era ágil pero le faltaba fuerza y resistencia, cosa en la cual ella ganaba por mucho, así que atacó de forma que rápida y seguida, en un instante la rubia se desestabilizó por lo que se distrajo y Luka aprovechó enterrando con todas sus fuerzas su espada en el estómago.

Por un momento todo fue silencio, pensó que era por la adrenalina del momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad el estadio estaba en silencio. Todos miraban asombrados como la nueva acababa con una de las mejores.

De repente escuchó más vitoreo que exigían saber su nombre. Miki se acercó a Kaito, luego él se dirigió al público. – Todos saluden a Luka. – Todos se emocionaron aún más. Ella no entendió nada. Pero se puso a la defensiva al sentir a alguien cerca.

La lucha continuó, ahora no vacilaba a la hora de atacar y aunque su estilo no era el mejor o el más elegante por lo menos le funcionaba. Logro hacerse de dos chicas más, y ahora que lo pensaba no sabía si eran nuevas o antiguas, no había como diferenciar.

Al final solo quedaron cinco chicas en la arena. No se sabía de qué bando pero al escuchar la alarma todas tiraron sus armas. – Buen espectáculo el de hoy chicas… – Luka fue llevada hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeras. Al llegar donde las demás chicas todas la miraban con sorpresa en sus ojos. Pero ella lo ignoró hasta que Lily se le acercó.

– ¿Tienes una idea de a quién mataste?

– No.

– Kagamine Rin, hermana del juez Kagamine. – Al escuchar aquel nombre a Luka se le revolvió el estómago. Y centró toda su atención en la rubia. – Luego de descubrir que era una psicópata y asesina en serie fue condenada a la horca. Pero su hermano intervino y la condenaron a ser una Sento. Él sabía que con sus dotes ella quedaría libre al año.

Luka estaba sin palabras, ¿se había enfrentado a una psicópata adicta a asesinar y había sobrevivido? Quizás aún tenía esperanzas de salir de aquel sitio. Lo irónico del caso es que era hermana del juez que la envió a aquel lugar. – ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? – Se aventuró a preguntar.

– Mmmm unos seis meses… Un record debo decir. – Bueno quizás no muchas esperanzas, pero al menos viviría una semana más. Mientras tuvo que quedarse en aquel sitio, no podían irse a sus celdas hasta que terminaran todas las luchas, por lo que fue testigo de la lucha de mujeres con experiencia seguida de los hombres nuevos versus los antiguos y finalmente los antiguos.

Al final del día le fue permitido regresar a su celda. Al llegar a su habitación corrió a tratar de limpiarse la sangre que le recorría por todo el cuerpo, además de sanar algunas heridas. El día murió y con ello llegó la noche, aquella sería la primera donde tendría las pesadillas, las cuales la acompañarían por siempre.

Se despertó aquella mañana, según lo indicado ese día llegarían las nuevas. Qué triste realidad, pensaba. Aunque no llegarían hasta la noche. Se aseó, cambió y salió, vio a lo lejos a Lily entrenar. Algunas lo hacían, otras simplemente esperaban la muerte o que la suerte les sonriera. Ella trataba de mejorar con la espada, al parecer esa sería su arma a usar.

Una vez llegada la noche fueron llamadas a recibir a las chicas nuevas. Llegó al patio. Todo fue igual que cuando ella llegó hacia una semana. Aquellas chicas reflejaban en sus rostros tristeza y desesperación. Luka se preguntó si así se veía ella su primera noche allí.

Miki comenzó a decir las reglas. Sus ojos pasaban por cada chica hasta que su vista se fijó en unos ojos aguamarina. Y su corazón dio un brinco. Fue una sensación extraña, era como sí recordara aquellos ojos, como si hubiese algo más allá en ellos, como si hubiese estado esperando para verlos. Por alguna razón aquella chica le era conocida. Pero no recordaba haberla visto antes.

Aunque estaba segura de algo. Aquella chica le había gustado. Lo que quedó de tiempo allí no le despegó la vista. Se preguntaba cuál sería su nombre o porque estaba allí o si tendría miedo. Pero tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, si es que podía hablar con ella en dado caso de que sobreviviera.

Luka aquella noche no durmió mucho pensando en esa chica de cabellos aguamarina recogidos en coletas, además de las pesadillas de siempre. Al día siguiente su rutina dio comienzo, cuando llegó al comedor se le informó que tenía que buscar a una tal Miku y entrenarla. Pensó que no estaba al nivel para hacer eso, pero desde que le gano a Rin todas las chicas la respetaban hasta cierto nivel.

Terminó de desayunar y se embarcó en la tarea de buscarla en el patio. Camino por el lugar, a lo lejos vio como Lily arrojaba agua sobre una chica dormida. Siguió buscando según las indicaciones que le dieron hasta dar con aquella linda chica de la noche anterior. Se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que la tal Miku era la chica de ojos y cabellos aguamarina. – Hola. – Le dijo. Ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo y ante su saludo solo la observó en silencio. – Soy Luka, te entrenaré hoy. – La joven de cabellos aguamarina la miró con desprecio o eso era lo que parecía mientras la recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo. – Eres Miku, ¿no?

– Sí. – Fue lo único que dijo. Como Luka no sabía mucho todavía le hizo el mismo recorrido que Lily a ella. La llevó a desayunar y luego a los vestuarios, le mostró el sitio y donde encontrar todo. Y luego la arena. Miku miraba todo con desprecio.

– ¿Y qué tipo de armas hay? – Fue la primera pregunta que le hizo Miku en lo que llevaban del día.

– Pues hay de todos, desde espada hasta pistolas, pasando por arcos, ballestas, navajas. – Ella iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida.

– Sí ya entendí. – Ella pasó su vista por todo el coliseo. Luego de un silencio incomodo hablo nuevamente – ¿Dónde están las armas para entrenar?

– Bueno, pues verás hasta donde yo sé allí. – Dijo señalando una puerta. – Pero por razones de seguridad solo podemos entrenar con réplicas de madera. – La chica puso mala cara ante la noticia.

– Entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo, mejor me voy a descansar…. ¿De casualidad sabes dónde queda la celda doscientos veinte?

Luka abrió los ojos lo máximo posible, ¡aquella era su celda! – S-Sí, es mi celda.

La otra joven solo alzó una ceja. Y sus ojos ahora tenían un extraño brillo – Bueno entonces vamos.

Llegaron a la celda, Miku la observó toda en total silencio. Luka se sentó en su cama y Miku se subió a la de arriba. – No está mal. Es mejor de lo que pensé.

– Sí pensé lo mismo. – Ella quería saber más de aquella chica, pero esta tenía levantado una especie de muro invisible que no se lo permitía.

– La lucha será mañana, ¿cierto? – Preguntó mientras se recostaba.

– Sí.

– Entonces mejor descanso. ¿Puedes despertarme a la hora de la cena?

– Claro. – Respondió Luka, luego de eso la chica se acomodó quedando profundamente dormida. A la hora de la cena la llamo y llevó al comedor. Aunque lo primero que le advirtieron a Luka fue que no entablara amistad con alguien, no lo pudo evitar. Luka sentía unas ganas inmensa de proteger a aquella chica, la verdad no quería que se enfrentara a aquello pero por algo estaría allí.

Intercambiaron pocas palabras durante la cena y de regreso a la celda. Solo lo justo y necesario, entre las pocas cosas que dijo Luka a Miku fue que no entablara amistad con sus compañeras. Finalmente se fueron a dormir esperando que el siguiente día no fuese tan traumático.

Ya se encontraban en el camerino. Luka esta vez traía puesto un traje blanco con negro y un gran lazo negro hacía adelante en la cintura. Miku en cambio llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que realzaba su figura, según los pensamientos de Luka parecía una princesa, aunque este era algo corto al gusto de Luka.

El sorteo inició, primero se definió la modalidad, la cual resultó ser lucha uno a uno. Luka palideció un poco. Luego se sorteó las parejas de luchadoras. A Miku le tocó con Lily. Hubo unas luchas iniciales. Luka ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver tanta sangre correr.

Llegó el turno de Miku. Ella entro en la arena sin rastro alguno de miedo o ansiedad, permanecía sumamente calmada. Lily también entro. Cuando sonó la campana Lily cogió rápidamente una espada corta. Miku corrió y tomó una pequeña pistola. Y se volteó apuntando directamente a Lily, quien se quedó quieta.

Ahora dieron comienzo a un duelo de miradas, una no apartaba su vista de la otra. Sí Lily se acercaba a atacar le daría más posibilidades a Miku de acertar su único tiro. Por su parte Miku esperaba paciente algún movimiento, no podía desaprovechar su único tiro, ya que si lo fallaba las posibilidades de sobrevivir un ataque de parte de la rubia serían nulas. Por lo que opto por correr directo hacia Lily y atacarla, golpeándola en la cara con una patada. Lily no esperaba aquel ataque por lo que cayó al suelo solo para oírse una detonación en medio del campo de batalla.

Se escucharon ovaciones de parte del público, al parecer no les molestó lo corto del enfrentamiento, igual había sido intenso. Luka pensó que quizás era ella la que necesitaría protección de parte de Miku.

Miku se acercó a ella y la miró sin interés. Posicionándose a su lado. Unas personas, es más preciso decir esclavos, retiraron el cuerpo sin vida de Lily de la arena. Luka se sintió mal por la rubia, pero ella misma le había dicho que todos tenían que morir.

Las luchas continuaron. A Luka por suerte no le tocó en ninguna de las competencias. Ni en la que era en contra de las novatas, ni con las veteranas.

Al llegar la noche al fin fue capaz de hablarle a Miku. – ¿Por qué te condenaron?

Miku le dirigió una mirada gélida a su compañera de celda. Quien la entiende primero le dice que no socialice ni se encariñe con nadie y luego ella misma insiste en entablar conversación con ella. – ¿Para qué quieres saber? – Luka no supo que responder ante esto. Miku suspiró y respondió su pregunta. – Yo era una simple chica de campo de otro país. Un día unos soldados llegaron a nuestra aldea y quemaron todo… Me trajeron aquí para venderme como esclava... Pasé por muchos dueños, de todo tipo. Hace un poco más de una semana un conde me compró en el mercado... Pues todo iba bien, el lord Gakupo era como todos hasta que hace unos días intentó abusar de mí. Ante esto solo pude resistirme. El siempre cargaba un arma en su bota, la tome mientras me besaba de forma desagradable y disparé.

Luka estaba más que sorprendida. Con todo el relato de aquella chica, ya comprendía el porqué de su mirada y comportamiento frío, ante esas situaciones era normal que se convirtiera en alguien ajeno a los sentimientos.

– ¿Y cómo es que estas aquí y no en la horca?

– Pues acepte mi crimen, debes saber que cuando se admite ser culpable se es condenado a ser una Sento, aunque no sé cuál es la diferencia entre esto y ser condenado a la horca.

– ¿Preferías la horca? – Preguntó Luka con asombro.

– ¡Claro que no! Solo que no ganaba nada con negarlo. ¿Cómo iba a saber la diferencia? Yo no sé nada de este país… Igual, esta es otra forma de morir. Lenta y tortuosamente. Te engañan dándote falsas esperanzas de salir mientras tienes que arrebatarle las esperanzas a otras personas ¿Y para qué? para darle diversión a la población, o más bien controlarlos para que piensen que sus vidas no son tan miserables como ellos creen al compararse con nosotras. Qué grande es este país.

– Ya veo. – Luka no sabía que decir ante aquellas palabras.

– Ya te conté mi historia, ahora cuéntame la tuya. – A Luka le sorprendió que aquella chica quisiera saber algo de ella.

– Bueno es más bien sencilla. Pues yo era una chica de clase alta.

– Eso se nota. – Dijo de forma irónica y casi que con rabia.

– Je pues sinceramente nunca me han gustado los hombres. – Al decir esto de repente tuvo toda la atención de Miku. – Pues no digamos que tenía novia, pero sí una amiga con la que nos divertíamos. Tú sabes, ¿no? – La chica no dijo nada, solo la miró seriamente. – Bueno, quizás no... En fin, yo estudiaba en la universidad de Crypton, un día un profesor nos encontró en una de las aulas. El dio aviso inmediatamente a los Keisatsu. Nosotras corrimos en direcciones opuestas. Pero me atraparon y cuando estuve ante el juez acepte mi culpa y heme aquí.

Miku al escuchar ese relato cambio su semblante de repente, ya no se veía frío e indiferente. – ¿Y qué pasó con tu… "amiga"?

– Pues con la condena no volví a tener comunicación con mis padres, ellos me repudian, dicen que manche nuestro apellido. Pero una compañera de la universidad vino a verme. No a visitarme, solo a decirme que a Meiko la atraparon varios días después que a mí a las afueras de la ciudad. – Se rio sin gracia. – La muy tonta no acepto los cargos. Supongo que ya la habrán colgado.

Luka se quedó viendo en silencio a aquella chica. Ahora veía un brillo en sus ojos que no estaba antes. "Qué raro" pensó, pero decidió ignorarlo. – ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Dieciséis. ¿Y tú?

– Veinte.

Hablaron durante toda la noche, trataron de conocerse una a la otra, la pelicacua cada vez mostraba más interés en la pelirosa. Ella notó esto pero no le prestó mucha atención. No quería ilusionarse o más bien, enamorarse no servía de nada en esta situación.

Una semana después, se encontraban alistándose para el siguiente Ibento. Una vez en la arena comenzó el sorteo. La modalidad seria cinco Sentos en la arena y quien quedara con vida sería la ganadora. Entre los papeles salió el nombre de Hatsune. Por lo que Miku no tuvo de otra que pelear.

A Luka le preocupaba perder a su reciente compañera de celda. Pero Miku en esos pocos días le había demostrado que no era una damisela en peligro, sino más bien una chica con un carácter frío y marcado.

Dentro de lo que habían comentado aquella noche le había dicho que sentía un gran gusto por las armas de fuego, pero en este tipo de lucha no le sería de gran utilidad y por el contrario la convertiría en presa fácil. Luka esperaba que tomara otro tipo de arma.

Una vez Miki dio el grito de inicio Miku corrió hacia su derecha, tomando una daga corta y rápidamente se plantó en una posición de ataque observando su alrededor. Casi de inmediato se lanzó sobre otra chica de cabellos rojos rizados. Esta tenía una espada en sus manos.

– Que temeraria eres, ¿piensas ganarme con ese pequeño objeto?

Miku no dijo nada, más le sonrió. Aquella chica se lanzó al ataque queriendo acabar la lucha rápidamente, pero Miku suponiendo su ataque se movió circularmente hacia un lado. La chica al haber alargado su cuerpo en el ataque quedó sin defensa, por lo que Miku aprovechó y en un rápido movimiento clavó su puñal en la espalda de su atacante. La chica cayó al suelo, en su rostro se manifestaba su dolor.

Miku no perdió tiempo, sabía que esa herida era mortal. No la mataría inmediatamente, pero no tenía tiempo para rematarla ya que sintió la cercanía de otra joven, al voltearse vio a una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos que se acercaba. Ella sacó rápidamente el puñal de la espalda de la otra chica y camino firmemente hacia su próximo contrincante.

Esta joven sostenía un sable con doble filo. La otra joven esperó el ataque de Miku, mas esta no se movía. Sostuvieron sus miradas por un instante. La peliacua no tenía como sostener una batalla y ya no podía cambiar su arma, por lo que pensaba como iniciar un ataque o en su defecto la defensa.

La chica dio la primera estocada, Miku como pudo se echó hacia atrás dejando que el arma produjera un sonido al pasar por el aire. Volvió a bandear su sable y Miku no tuvo de otra que dar otro paso hacia atrás. Fue así hasta que el sable se dirigía a su cuello por lo que interpuso su brazo izquierdo. Miku dio un gran grito debido al dolor.

La otra chica sostenía con ambas manos su espada tratando de enterrarla más, por lo que el corte ya era profundo, más no letal. Miku a pesar del dolor como pudo levantó su otra mano donde tenía su puñal. La otra chica estaba tan concentrada en causarle dolor a la ojiaguamarina que no vio venir su ataque.

Miku enterró todo lo que pudo su puñal en un costado de la chica, muy probablemente en su hígado. Esta aflojo su agarre haciendo que su sable cayera al suelo y dio varios pasos atrás para luego caer de rodillas. Al alzar su vista se topó con el puñal de Miku que cortó su cuello haciendo que se esparciera su sangre por toda la arena amarilla y parte de su vestido.

Escuchaba los gritos del público, pero estos le aturdían y molestaban. Le dolía mucho la cabeza debido al fuerte sol y a su herida que no dejaba de brotar sangre. Pero aún no era la última, junto con ella quedaba otra chica que acababa de remata a otra con la punta de una lanza.

Miku tembló un poco. Aquella chica podría matarla sin siquiera acercarse. Por esto corrió hasta ella antes de que sacara la larga lanza del pecho de aquella chica en el suelo. Que no era otra que la peliroja de hace un momento, al parecer la había rematado. Quizás tendría algún gusto macabro por la sangre pensó mientras se acercaba.

Saltó en el aire para clavarle su puñal en el estómago. La chica ni pudo reaccionar. Cayendo al suelo también. El público ovacionaba y gritaba su nombre. Pero ella solo quería descansar y tratar de que el ardor y dolor de su brazo izquierdo disminuyera. Por lo que se acacho momentáneamente. Pero fue obligada a salir de la arena. Mientras recogían los cuerpos.

Luka no salía de su asombro, a diferencia de ella aquella chica no temía luchar. Esperaba no le tocara contra ella. Le caía bien, además de que muy seguramente le daría una muerte nada agradable.

Noto que se acercaba a ella y se posiciono a su lado. La sangre aún le corría por el brazo hasta llegar a sus dedos donde caían al suelo. Luka intentó observar su herida pero ella retiró su brazo rápidamente al sentir su toque.

– Déjame ver. – Miku la mira desconfiada. – Yo estudiaba medicina ¿Recuerdad?

Ante esas palabras dejo que la analizara. Ella noto que el corte era profundo, debía atenderlo de inmediato, pero no podría hacerlo hasta que acaben todas las luchas y eso podría ser dentro de una hora así como dentro de seis. Pensando que ya no tendría que luchar rasgo su vestido haciendo una venda momentánea.

– Gracias. – Fue lo único que dijo Miku. No le dirigió la palabra en lo que quedaba de tiempo allí. Y Luka comprendía el porqué, durante esa semana se la pasaban hablando durante toda la noche o durante el tiempo que pasaban dentro de la celda, pero al salir incluso se evitaban. Se podría decir que la regla número ocho sería no hacer amigos.

Una vez en la habitación Miku se apresuró a entrar al baño. Luka también quería bañarse, pero muy seguramente su compañera lo necesitaría más, teniendo en cuenta su traje completamente lleno de sangre y su herida.

Una vez salió del baño no pudo apartar su mirada de Miku, esta solo estaba en toalla, mientras el agua aún corría por su cuerpo. Notó que Miku movía sus labios pero no escuchaba hasta que sitió algo golpearle la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué me tiras un zapato?

– Porque te estoy hablando y estás allí viendo a la nada como idiota.

– De acuerdo lo siento, dime.

– Era… era para pedirte… si-si me ayudas a componer la venda. – Le habló sumamente roja y señalando su brazo. Luka alzo una ceja, supuso que no estaba muy acostumbrada a pedir favores.

– Claro, pero es mejor buscar otra, esa mojada no te hará mucho bien. – Le retiró la prenda rasgada y salió del cuarto.

– ¿Oye a dónde vas?

– Ya regreso. – Le oyó gritar. Regresó con una gran sonrisa y unas hojas en las manos.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Estas plantas te ayudaran a calmar el dolor, además de acelerar la cicatrización. – Luka tomó una taza agregó las hojas. Algo de agua e hizo una extraña mezcla. Luego tomó la funda de su almohada al notar que era la prenda más limpia allí y le improvisó una nueva venda.

Miku estaba asombrada, al parecer si estudiaba medicina. – Gracias. – Le dijo al tiempo que observaba desde diferentes ángulos su brazo. Notando como el dolor bajaba poco a poco. – Pero no tenías que tomar tu funda.

– Eso es lo de menos Miku. Lo importante es que estas viva. – Miku le devolvió la sonrisa. – Ahora descansa.

Así pasaron unos cuantos meses. Hasta ahora ambas permanecían con vida y habían luchado en algunos Ibentos. Se habían convertido en grandes amigas, pero solo hablaban dentro de la celda, no era conveniente que las vieran. A Luka cada vez le gustaba más Miku, sin embargo, no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. ¿Para qué intentar tener algo con alguien que tendrá que verte morir? O peor aún, verle morir.

Una noche se dirigían a recibir a las chicas nuevas. Entre las chicas había una peliverde muy simpática. Luka se la quedó mirando detenidamente, este hecho causo una gran molestia en Miku. Aunque Luka no se percató de ello.

Cuando regresaron a su habitación la pelirosa notó muy molesta a su compañera de celda. – ¿Qué te pasa?

– Nada. – Le respondió secamente, con la misma frialdad con la que hablaba al principio.

Luka alzó una ceja, estaba desconcertada ya que rara vez Miku le hablaba en ese tono. – ¿Cuéntame que te molesta?

– ¿Para qué quieres saber?

– Bueno me preocupo por ti, eres mi amiga.

Miku se mofo ante la forma a la que se refirió a ella, amigas, solo eran eso. – No sé, ¿por qué no tratas de entablar amistad con aquella peliverde y me dejas a mí en paz de una buena vez?

Luka alzó ambas cejas como evidencia de su sorpresa, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Sería posible que Miku estuviera celosa? ¿Qué también gustara de ella? Pero ella todo el tiempo fue consciente de su orientación, ¿por qué no le había insinuado algo antes?

– Mi-Mku…. ¿Yo… yo te gusto? – Preguntó directamente. Cuando has vivido tan cerca de la muerte una y otra vez, pierdes el miedo a cosas sencillas de la vida y la verdad es que no perdía nada.

Miku solo se sonrojó fuertemente y asintió sin mirarla. Todo se convirtió en silencio. Ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna o se movió de su ubicación. Hasta que la peliacua sintió unos brazos a su alrededor que la abrazaban fuertemente. – Tú también me gustas.

Miku volteo a verla ante la emoción, encontrándose que la pelirosa tenía su frente sobre su hombro, por lo que no podía ver su rostro. Se lamentó por eso, muy seguramente estaba roja y eso no era muy normal de ver.

Aun con nervios le levantó el rostro, se miraron por unos momentos. Luka tenía la cara sumamente roja, al igual que Miku. La pelirosa comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la otra chica, cerró sus ojos y le dio el tan ansiado beso.

Sentir los cálidos labios de Luka era lo que tanto había deseado Miku. Nunca se atrevió a declarársele por miedo a ser rechazada, aunque sabía de los gustos de Luka, nunca imagino que ella le correspondía.

Luka profundizó más el beso. Sentía que tenía que besar a esa chica. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Miku, la besaba con más necesidad cada vez y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la Hatsune con sus manos.

Miku a su vez comenzó a tocarla igualmente, sintiendo una extraña y nueva necesidad dentro de sí. Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la pelirosa, solo que con un poco de temor al principio.

Luka pensó en detenerse. Acababa de decirle a Miku que le gustaba e iba a saltar muchos pasos, además, ella solo tenía dieciséis años. Pero recordó donde se encontraba y que tal vez no tendrían más de una semana de vida. Por lo que continuo con sus besos y caricias.

A Miku le encantaba lo que le hacía sentir Luka con sus caricias y besos. Tomó más confianza y comenzó a recorrer a Luka con más propiedad. Le fascinó el cuerpo de la Megurine, la textura de sus brazos, piernas, abdomen. Llegó a sus senos y se detuvo. Luka se separó de ella y le sonrió. Tratando de indicarle que se calmara y que todo estaba bien, Miku capto su mensaje y volvieron a besarse.

Luka comenzó a quitarle la blusa a Miku muy lentamente. Al dejar a la peliacua sin blusa se deleitó con el paisaje. – Que linda. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, un tanto diferente a las que siempre le daba.

Miku se sonrojó fuertemente. – Cállate tonta. – Luka sonrió todavía más.

– Bueno me callaré, pero solo para continuar con mi labor. – Luka siempre había tenido debilidad por el cuello, por esto besó a Miku desde la mejilla izquierda y bajó lentamente hasta su cuello. Allí concentró varios besos, degustando el sabor de Miku. La chica de coletas se aferraba a la espalda de su compañera de celda. Mientras comenzaba a brotar de su boca unos pequeños sonidos. – Me encanta ese sonido pero será mejor que no grites muy fuerte, ¿no te parece?

Miku se sonrojó aún más, no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza. Luka continuó deleitando el cuello de Miku y fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus senos. Iba a retirar su sostén pero una mano la detuvo. Alzó una ceja en muestra de interrogación. – Me-me da pena.

– ¿Pena? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con voz ronca y un tanto sensual. Además de irónica.

– Bu-bueno viéndote a ti… pues… – La pelirosa capto inmediatamente el mensaje.

– No te preocupes Miku, me gusta todo de ti, desde el primer día en que te vi. – Miku ante esas palabras soltó la mano de Luka, quien continuo donde había quedado. Quitó su sostén y prosiguió a rozar muy tenuemente con su lengua el seno derecho de la chica bajo ella.

Miku sintió una gran descarga y se sobresaltó ante el toque inesperado. Luka siguió besando muy por encima, peo cada vez acercaba más su boca, hasta que cubrió todo lo que más pudo. La pelirosa dejo a ese seno para pasar al otro, aunque con sus manos siguió masajeándolo. Miku trataba de contener sus gemidos, pero le era muy difícil.

Luka comenzó a quitarle la falda que traía puesta Miku, esta al principio no quería, pero terminó cediendo. La pelirosa volvió a besarla, solo que con más intensidad. Luka quería que Miku también explorara más su cuerpo pero al parecer era muy tímida en ese ámbito. Por lo que opto por quitarse ella misma sus prendas.

Miku al ver a la pelirosa solo en ropa interior no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, la observaba detenidamente de arriba abajo. El paisaje provocó que la necesidad entre sus piernas incrementara. – ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Le dijo en tono burlón Luka. Eso provocó otro fuerte sonrojo en la otra chica.

Luka se acercó nuevamente a ella, rozó con sus dedos todo su cuerpo, le gustaba la suavidad de Miku, lo pequeña y tierna que era, incluso su timidez en este tipo de situaciones no hacía más que aumentar su excitación. Comenzó a pasar su lengua por el abdomen de Miku y fue bajando hasta su intimidad, cuando llegó allí observó el sexo húmedo de Miku. Se acercó lentamente pero no pudo llegar a su destino, ya que fue detenida por unas manos nuevamente.

– ¿¡Qué-Qué vas a hacer!? – Preguntó alarmada Miku.

– ¿Tú que crees? – Le respondió con una sonrisa de malicia Luka. Al ver que Miku solo la observaba asombrada continúo. – No te preocupes Miku, esto te encantará. – Al terminar de decir eso siguió bajando. Lamio muy lentamente y sonrió cuando noto el sobresalto de Miku, además del gemido que sonaba inesperado. Siguió haciendo eso y se detuvo de un momento a otro. – ¿Quieres que continúe? – Preguntó con burla.

– Yo de ti lo hago. – A Luka le encantó la respuesta y ver nuevamente el carácter fuerte de Miku salir a flote. Prosiguió con sus lamidas, se detuvo nuevamente pero antes de escuchar la queja de Miku introdujo con suavidad uno de sus dedos. Volvió a escuchar como Miku gemía de sorpresa. Se quedó un momento quieta. Esperando a que Miku se acostumbrara.

– ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó.

– S-Si. – Respondió Miku muy roja. Luka comenzó a mover su dedo. A lo que Miku comenzó a gemir, aunque trato de no hacerlo tan fuerte. No querían que las descubrieran, quien sabe que castigo tendrían entonces.

Luka introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a penetrar más rápido a Miku. Mientras lamia su clítoris con su lengua. Miku ya estaba fuera de sí. Cada vez le costaba más respirar debido a las nuevas sensaciones que no sabía que podía sentir en su cuerpo. Sintió una gran descarga junto con un gran placer recorrerla, no pudo evitar gritar un poco. Por suerte su celda era de las más alejadas y no tenían muchas vecinas.

Miku respiraba con dificultad, pero sintió la vista fija de Luka sobre ella. – ¿Q-Qué pa-pasa?

– Nada, simplemente que eres hermosa.

Miku ya había recuperado algo de aire, por lo que pudo hablar más claro. – Ya veo… ¿Y tú… digo, no quieres que yo….? – Miku no sabía cómo expresarse.

Luka sonrió nuevamente. – Estoy esperando que te repongas, ya verás. – Miku no comprendió hasta unos minutos luego cuando Luka comenzó a besarla y acariciarla, haciendo que se encendiera nuevamente.

Pero esta vez no se quedó quieta, ella también acaricio el cuerpo de Luka. Incluso llegó hasta sus senos, los beso y acaricio con desespero. Siempre los había deseado y no estaba muy segura de cómo le gustaría a Luka que la tocaran, pero así lo deseaba ella.

En un instante Luka la tumbó de nuevo en la cama y se posiciono sobre ella. Miku al principio no comprendió que buscaba pero cuando Luka conecto sus intimidades y comenzó a moverse comprendió de qué iba la cosa. Después de unos segundos Miku intentó imitar el ritmo de Luka, al principio no estaban muy coordinadas, pero la peliacua se adaptó rápidamente.

Luka se movía mientras se aferraba a los hombros de Miku, a la vez que la otra apretaba fuertemente con unas de sus manos la espalda, y enterrando en una que otra ocasión sus uñas y la otra mano la tenía dentro del cabello rosa de Luka.

Luka la besaba intensamente, principalmente para acallar los fuertes gemidos de ambas. El ritmo cada vez era más y más rápido. Miku no soportó más y se vino, casi al mismo tiempo Luka hizo lo mismo. A ambas les faltaba el aire, pero les sobraban las palabras.

Se durmieron al cabo de unos minutos abrazadas. Aunque Miku tuvo que pasarse a su cama a media noche. Si las encontraban en la misma cama y sin ropa sería muy difícil explicar la situación, o más bien la situación se explicaba sola.

Luego de aquella ardiente noche ellas pasaron de ser amigas a ser novias, aunque esto no lo podía saber nadie. Si entablar amistad era problemático, ser parejas podría ser mucho peor. Sobre todo recordando porque estaba allí la pelirosa.

Algunas semanas después Luka regresaba a la celda luego de estar entrenando, al pasar por la entrada a las habitaciones notó unas cuantas pequeñas flores en el espacio entre el suelo y el muro. Sonrió al verlas. Las recogió y llevó a Miku, quien se sintió muy feliz al recibirlas. Luka se sentía un poco mal porque si viviera fuera como antes le podría regalar el mundo si quisiera, ella nunca se había sentido así con nadie, quería darle todo a la peliacua.

A pesar de ser un pequeño detalle Miku estaba más que feliz. Hace muchos años no recibía un regalo y teniendo en cuenta donde estaban solo lo hizo más especial. Esa pelirosa la trataba como nadie lo había hecho nunca, ni siquiera sus padres. Le daba cariño y atención, más de la que había recibido en su vida, además de noches en vela descubriendo sensaciones que no conocía.

Varias noches después, luego de demostrarse nuevamente su amor Luka se encontraba bordeando con su dedo índice el cuerpo desnudo de Miku. Se encontraban en un silencio muy cómodo, hasta que Miku lo cortó. – ¿Qué crees que pasa al morir?

Luka no respondió en seguida, estaba pensando, la verdad nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso. – No sé… supongo que nada… Debe ser como dormir…. Y tú… ¿Qué piensas?

– Creo que renacemos nuevamente.

– ¿En serio? – Miku asistió. Luka pensó durante un rato. – No me gustaría. Este mundo es muy cruel.

– Yo creo… – Miku dudo, pero Luka la animo a continuar. – Creo que no renacemos en este mundo. Creo que hay muchos universos y cada vez que morimos renacemos en uno nuevo.

– Vaya, eso es profundo. Si es así espero que podamos reencontrarnos.

– Incluso si renacemos, seremos capaces de reunirnos de nuevo. – Le dijo Miku muy segura y con una sonrisa, que Luka le correspondió.

Unas cuantas semanas luego se encontraban nuevamente en la arena. Luka había sido nombrada. La lucha era grupal nuevas contra antiguas, como la primera vez. Ya se había dado cuenta que la lucha acababa cuando solo quedaran cinco no importaba de que bando. Miku también estaba en el campo. Una defendía a la otra evitando ataques sorpresivos o por la espalda, aunque trataban de hacerlo de forma cuidadosa. La idea es que nadie se diera cuenta de esto.

Hacía Luka se acercó una chica rubia de ojos amarillos. La atacó sorpresivamente ya que había llegado por su nueve. Pero ella alcanzó a esquivarla al escuchar el silbido de Miku, ya que esa era la clave. Se dio la vuelta e interpuso su sable como defensa ante la espada. Reconocía a esa chica, aunque no se sabía ningún nombre pero ya reconocía todas las caras. Esta joven siempre atacaba por la espalda, por lo general luego de que su víctima acabara con alguna otra.

No pudo sostener más su espada por lo que hizo que la otra se deslizara por su hoja. Casi en seguida inicio una serie de ataques que la otra chica, la cual no daba para retener sus ataques por lo que salió corriendo. Luka no se quedó con esa por lo que la siguió. La alcanzó y sobrepasó, colocándose ante ella. No la iba a atacar por la espalda.

Volvió a atacar más rápidamente, hasta que uno de sus estocadas dio en el brazo de la chica, soltando su espada. En ese instante la pelirosa la atravesó con su arma matándola de manera inmediata.

En ese instante buscó con la mirada a Miku, quien está de rodillas frente a una chica bastante alta. A Luka se le fue el aire en ese momento. Iba a rescatarla cuando nota que la peliacua entierra su puñal en el estómago de su contrincante. Al parecer estaba esperando el momento para atacar. Por alguna razón a la pequeña le encantaba usar pequeñas armas y dar golpes certeros.

Recuperó el aire cuando la alarma sonó, indicando que habían quedado cinco mujeres. Se dirigió con su amor secreto a su celda. Esperando que la siguiente semana no tengan que luchar. Pero el destino le tenía preparado otra cosa.

Pasaron unos cuantas semanas más. Ese día se celebraría un nuevo Ibento. Luka se arreglaba como de costumbre, aunque desde aquella noche lo hacía con más esmero, siempre esperando impresionar a su joven pareja. Se colocó un traje algo extraño pero que le lucia muy bien, consistía en un saco negro con adornos amarillos, debajo traía puesta una camisa blanca con bordados, además de una corbata negra que sostenida por un prendedor azul. Un pantalón del mismo color del saco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas medias veladas y unas botas.

Por su parte Miku tomó un vestido negro que tenía la espalda descubierta y la falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sin mangas pero que se complementaba con unos guantes que le llegaban hasta más arriba de los codos, en sus muñecas tenía una especie de pulseras cuadradas. Arreglo con mucho esmero su cabello en sus dos características coletas. Luka seguía insistiendo en que Miku usaba faldas muy cortas, pero la verdad así le gustaba.

El gobernador salió como siempre dio la bienvenida y sacó de la caja un papel. – El día de hoy la modalidad será uno a uno. Observaron en silencio la lucha entre nuevas y veteranas. Y continuó el siguiente sorteo. El Kaito fue dando nombres hasta que sacó el papel con el nombre. – Megurine Luka, se enfrentará hoy con… – Silencio mientras buscaba el siguiente papel. – Hatsune Miku. – El público dio una gran ovación, ellas habían ganado bastante reconocimiento, por lo que esperaban una gran lucha.

Sin embargo eso no es lo que pensaban ellas. Eran conscientes de que ese día quizás llegaría, pero se negaban a aceptarlo. Una gran corriente de sentimientos las arroyó, se miraron directamente una a la otra no sabiendo que decir. No había nada que hacer. Una de las dos tendría que morir.

La pelirosa fue la primera en hablar. – Mátame tú. Solo te hacen falta unos siete meses para el año.

– Luka, llevamos cinco meses, eso ya es mucho. Además quien me asegura que sobreviviré a los siguientes... Sin ti esto será muy duro. – Miku no lloró, pero por dentro estaba destrozada.

– Miku. – La pelirosa no sabía que decir. Sintió miedo, mucho más que el que sintió el día que fue atrapada o en su primera pelea. – Yo seré quien cargue con la culpa.

– No te preocupes Luka. Yo entiendo. Tú tienes más posibilidades que yo de todas formas.

Su turno llegó y tenían que entrar. Antes de hacerlo Luka se acercó al oído de Miku y le susurro. – Te amo, siento no habértelo dicho antes. – Miku la miró y le sonrió tenuemente. 'Igualmente', Luka pudo leer en sus labios, ya que a Miku no le salían las palabras y solo movió sus labios.

Al entrar en la arena caminaron muy lentamente. Cuando sonó la alarma ninguna de las dos se inmuto. Miku caminó muy despacio hacia donde se encontraba el arma que siempre usaba. Luka busco su sable. Se miraron por un momento. No podrían extender por mucho tiempo esto. Caminaron hacia la otra muy lentamente.

Miku alzó una de sus manos, la cual sostenía el arma y miró directamente a Luka, quien también tenía su brazo alzado con su espada en dirección de su pecho. Luka le sonrió y ella le correspondió. – Incluso si renacemos, seremos capaces de reunirnos de nuevo. – Susurró la pelirosa. Para luego abalanzarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras Miku jalaba el gatillo, ambas pensando que quizás ya era momento de acabar con todo. Habían disfrutado lo que pudieron a pesar de lo difícil de su entorno y demostrado su amor hacía la otra en más de una ocasión. Una gran ovación se escuchó pero ellas ya no podían oírla.

Se despertó sobresaltada. No comprendía por qué siempre tenía esas pesadillas, eran extrañas, perturbadoras. Fue a asearse y cambió, tenía que ir a la universidad. Salió de su casa directo hacía la parada de autobuses pensando en lo lindo que estaba aquel día. Llegó y esperó a la ruta que le era de utilidad.

De repente sintió un golpe, el frio pavimento y otro cuerpo encima. Levantó como pudo la cabeza encontrándose con una chica delgada sobre ella. Esta se levantó rápidamente. – Lo-lo siento mucho. – Se disculpaba una y otra vez mientras le hacía una reverencia. – No te vi.

– Ya tranquila. – En ese momento aquella chica con uniforme de secundaría y cabellos aguamarinas amarrados en dos colitas levantó su vista. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos aguamarina. Se quedaron viendo fijamente. – Hola. – Dijo muy suavemente Luka.

– Ho-Hola. – Le respondió muy apenada Miku.

– ¿Nos conocemos? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– No creo, pero también me eres familiar.

El bus se acercaba pero a Luka no le importó que se pasara, por alguna extraña razón no quería dejarla ir. – Eh esto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Miku

– Yo soy Luka... ¿te diriges a tu instituto?

– Esto… creo que eso es obvio. – Miku se rio. Luka leyó el nombre que resaltaba debajo del escudo en su saco.

– Yamaha H.S. – Dijo casi inaudible. – Eso queda cerca. Sí quieres te acompaño.

– ¿No tienes que tomar el autobús?

– Bueno. Puedo tomar uno más adelante. – Miku solo le sonrió para luego comenzar a caminar.

Siguieron caminando. Al principio hablaron de trivialidades, se pasaron sus datos para seguir en contacto y quedaron en salir alguna vez a caminar y hablar nuevamente. Luka dejó a Miku en la entrada de su instituto y fue a buscar su autobús, ya iba muy tarde a la universidad, pero no le importó, ese día estuvo más feliz que nunca. Era como si hubiese encontrado algo que había perdido pero no lo sabía.

Miku ingresó esa mañana más contenta que de costumbre, ni siquiera un examen sorpresa de matemáticas arruinó su día. Como odiaba a la profesora Lily, a veces le daban ganas de matarla, era como si su profesora le tuviese rabia, ni que le hubiese hecho algo. Igual estaba muy emocionada y esperaba a que Luka la llamara pronto para quedar en una cita ya que aquella pelirosa le había gustado.

***Keisatsu: Policia**

**Keimusho: Carcel**

**Ichigatsu: Enero**

**Sento-ki: Luchador**

**Ibento: Evento**

**Por si no quedó claro, lo que pasa no es un sueño de Luka, simplemente ella sigue teniendo pesadillas, pero no recuerda sus vidas anteriores. La idea es que nacen y mueren en diferentes universos y siempre se encuentran… solo espero que les haya gustado ^^ y pues es no me traten tan mal, lo mio son los números no las letras! :P**


End file.
